


Not Today

by orphan_account



Category: JRR Tolkien works, The Hobbit, The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 12:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's when Dwalin screams, "Thorin!" that Kili finally realises the extremity of the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Today

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble, unbeta'd, so I apologise if there's any mistakes!

It's when Dwalin screams, "Thorin!" that Kili finally realises the extremity of the situation. They've been attacked by orc packs before, and he's known fear before, but not like this. He looks up to Fili, hanging over a thick branch, holding on for dear life. It doesn't look like Fili's noticed that Thorin's gone, he's not with them anymore. Kili looks back, and his heart stops as he watches the white warg pick his uncle up in it's unforgiving jaws, like he's nothing, just a branch or scrap of meat.

Kili tries to yell, but nothing comes out. He looks around, trying to see if anyone has the ability to escape the tree, to aid his uncle, but they're all hanging there, holding on for dear life, over the edge of the cliff. 

It's over, Kili's sure. He tightens his grip on the branch as the tree creaks again, a little closer to tipping over the edge. The journey is over, and it hits Kili like an axe to the stomach. He'll never see Erebor, his home mountain, his family's legacy. He'll never be sang of in legend, or be remembered for his bravery. Not that any of that really mattered to Kili, or Fili for that matter -- this was for Thorin, for their mother, for those that had their lives stolen by that demon fire drake.

Kili closes his eyes, feeling the creak of the tree's branches under his arms, just waiting to fall. His heart is broken, and he can't bare to watch as his uncle, his brother, and his friends all die around him. 

Suddenly, there's a hand wrapping around his arm, and Kili looks up to see Fili on his feet, standing on the bark of the tree and trying to pull Kili up. Kili looks at him, confused, before he looks down the bark to see the halfling running at the orc pack.

"What's he--" Kili cuts himself off as Fili pulls him up, and they both watch as Bilbo Baggins, the little Hobbit of the shire, takes down an orc three times his size, before throwing himself infront of Thorin's still body.

Kili looks back at his brother, who's face is set in a stony expression.

"Come on, little brother," Fili says, and he raises his sword.

Kili doesn't say anything, just feels a fire in his heart as he follows after Fili, Dwalin pulling himself up just a foot behind them as they pass. 

Kili knows this journey will take them eventually. But not today.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Not Today](https://archiveofourown.org/works/614625) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account), [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins)




End file.
